Yugioh DME: The Dark One Cometh
by TrueMarik
Summary: The Untold Story of what happens after Millennium World told from the point of view of an unexpected character. Rated T for Dark Themes and Violent Actions some magical some physical.
1. Chapter 1: Enter Darkness

CH 1: Enter Darkness

Our story starts off as stories often do. A young man with dreams and ambitions is suddenly struck with a tragedy that sets him off on a quest that will be filled with obstacles, danger, vengeance, and magic. Dark deeds and great evil will fill this story; however, heroes and the power of light and good shall face these dark enemies. It will end, as all great stories do, with a climactic battle between the forces of light and dark as they vie for dominance and control in a chaotic world unaware of the great struggle taking place. That, however, is the ending and one must always begin with the beginning. Thus the story begins in a small house in a remote Egyptian village, the kind of place no one ever expects great things to occur.

_PRESENT DAY- EGYPT_

The sun was just rising; the gleam off the dew on the sand was astounding to the few souls that were awake at the time. One such person was rising in the small house on the outskirts of town. He stared out of his window in awe at the beautiful sight of the rising sun. He never took such things for granted. Instead, he lived loving each moment he spent alive and free to live his life. The young man must have only been 19 maybe 20 at the most. He pulled a sweatshirt over his regular shirt and headed down the stairs.

Oh….I seemed to have made a slight mistake. That is not where our story begins. No, our story truly begins about 5000 years ago. The location does not change at all, only the time period. While that small town seemed untouched by time, time had indeed touched it. It touched it in the healing way only time can.

_  
5000 YEARS AGO _

The sun has not risen yet. Perhaps it has already set. Anyone who had stumbled upon this land would surly think these things when they first opened their eyes. However, anyone who had lived here knew the sad truth. The sun had not risen for days. Perpetual darkness covered the lands of Egypt. Here events that would one day be replayed were occurring; events that would shape the world in unforeseen ways.

"This is where it ends Akhenaden, your treachery will stop here!" a young man screamed at the dark figure in front of him. The young man is dressed in regal garb, however he seems to have been fighting and his tired look betrays his strong words.

"Heheheheh I think not Pharaoh….the only thing that shall end here is your life and the world as you know it! I am Zorc Necrophades, darkness incarnate. No mere child shall stop me," the dark figure bellowed, its voice far deeper and more powerful than any human's should be. He slowly raised his hand within which a golden ring glimmered in the Sun.

"No…..I…we cannot let this happen. We cannot allow him to completely release Zorc. Mahado we must stop him!" cried the Pharaoh his resilience and power fading with each word. He desperately searched for a solution in the eyes of the magician that stood next to him.

"My Pharaoh…..I do not see a way. The Gods of Egypt have fallen…..your servants are all….even Lord Seto has abandoned us as joined with the enemy. You had to silence him yourself. Pharaoh….all seems lost. But, I will help till I myself am nothing," the magician declared.

"No, Mahado you have sacrificed enough. It is I who must now sacrifice something," the Pharaoh said as a single tear fell from his eye. His face was again filled with determination. He mounted his horse and dashed forward toward the disfigured figure before him. He had begun to grow and a dark aura rose around him, especially around his single golden eye. The young man swung his hand downward as he grabbed a small golden puzzle on the floor.

"No, NO, Pharaoh you cannot….I SHALL NOT LET YOU," the magician screamed as he flew towards his master.

"Zorc, this is where your ambition halts. If I cannot kill you I shall make sure you never kill again!" the Pharaoh declared as he held the puzzle over his head. He quickly turned his head and mouthed the words "thank you" to Mahado, as Zorc's screams echoed through the desert. The young Pharaoh released the puzzle as he chanted a small series of words in a long forgotten language. The puzzle shattered and with it Zorc and the savior of Egypt.

This was how the young Pharaoh Atem saved his country and the world by sacrificing himself and his memories. However, something occurred that the Pharaoh had not foreseen. In Zorc's last moments he used the power of the final item within his grasp, the Millennium Ring, to split his physical body and his spirit. While his body was destroyed and his power sealed within the Puzzle, his spirit was sealed within the Millennium Ring. Zorc hoped that one day destiny would guide a person suitable for his possession to the Ring and then he could begin his quest for reanimation. His appetite for power would never be quenched. His desire for vengeance and his hatred of the Pharaoh would only grow in this exile. Zorc would return, and he would return in an unexpected place, far from the pyramids of Egypt.

One last thing, you see Zorc was a crafty being. He would not chance that his body, while joined with Akhenaden, might be destroyed. When Akhenaden took control of Seto and had him face the Pharaoh Atem, Zorc saw that Seto was too weak to claim the power of the Pharaoh. Zorc only allowed this battle to take place so he could ensure his ultimate survival. He wished to place part of him within an item to preserve his power forever. Without the power of the Millennium Ring, he was unable to split his spirit; however he was able to pour his ambition and love of destruction into the Millennium Rod and seal it there. His anger and hatred of the Pharaoh and of all life he placed within the Rod hoping that one day if anything were to happen he could be reborn through it. Although with time this power would fade, it would one day find itself empowering and fueling the dark entity known as Yami Marik. It would lead this crazed soul to seek the same destruction and power Zorc once did. It would allow for the events of the past to occur once again in a city called Domino.

_  
PRESENT DAY_

The young man ran out of his house and stopped for a moment to take a deep breath. He looked out at the vast desert that stretched out in front of him. He turned his back on it and mounted his motorcycle. He smiled as he hit the gas speeding away from the desert and into the town. He silently rode through his neighborhood his mind obviously elsewhere. The last few stars were glimmered faintly before the rays of the sun overshadowed their weak lights.

The young man parked his bike outside a small store. He began picking up crates and bringing them into the shop. The store was empty but the young man didn't seem to mind. He continued his work and began arranging the items on the open-air counter. He had done the same thing everyday, and thus he allowed his mind to drift as he stacked a series of tablets. Although the tablets were simply reproductions of true Egyptian works, they still set the young man's mind off.

'The Pharaoh…..this is all thanks to him and Yugi. Thanks to all of them….I am finally free' he thought to himself, smiling slightly as he continued to stack the tablets. He had every reason to smile. In the last two years he had become the owner of several profitable stores in the local bazaar, while he had also become the African Continental Champion in Duel Monsters. His successes, however, were topped, in his mind at least, by a single loss one year ago. This loss would be one of the happiest moments in his life, second only to another loss at the hands of the same opponent.

_ONE YEAR AGO- THE CITY OF CAIRO_

The stadium was filled with to the brim with spectators from all across Africa. Every country was represented and heard as two young men stood glaring at each other on the dueling platform. Both participants stood panting as the thick cloud that had covered the field began to dissipate. Each seemed to be exhausted; however, one seemed to have a slight smile on his face. This one is our young man. The other was a rather short fellow; however, his determined eyes betrayed his true inner strength.

"Heheheh……phew. I can't believe it actually worked. I am sorry Yugi, but your last attack allowed me to use my Malevolent Catastrophe to obliterate the field. You may have a 1000 more life points than I, but it is now my turn and you don't have a single car din play. I am glad you didn't play this badly back in Battle City," the young man said with a chuckle. He closed his eyes and after shouting Draw! drew a single card from his dueldisk.

"Well you seem happy with your move. Let's hope that the card you drew will let you follow it up," Yugi said with a grin.

"Oh it will, and you will regret sending all of my monsters to the graveyard. I summon Neo Angelos- Envoy of Discord," he declared triumphantly as an Angel half white and half black with an angel and demon wing respectively. In its hands she held a black spear and a white shield.

"Impressive, you really have come a great distance since we first met….in more ways than one," Yugi said with a small tear in his eye.

"Yugi, I wanted to defeat you with this card because it represents what I am. I will never be able to totally erase the darkness within me but I have learned that it can live in harmony as long as my light shines just as bright. I only know this…..because of you….Anyway…I now activate her effect: I can remove dark monsters from my grave to increase her attack and light monsters to increase her defense. Therefore, I remove my three Shining Angels and 2 Dark Mimics as well as my Newdoria from play," the young man declared grinning through the small trickle of tears that streamed down his face. Suddenly the images of three glowing angels appeared in a pillar of light as two demonic treasure chests and a zombie-like monster appeared in pillars of darkness. The six pillars slowly joined around Neo Angelos until a single twisted beam of both dark and light engulfed her.

"Incredible!" Yugi exclaimed. As the light receded showing Neo Angelos unchanged from the light show. However, her attack and defense points suddenly climbed to 2100.

"The best is still to come, Yugi, now I will show you how far I really have come. Go Neo Angelos direct attack with SPEAR OF DISCORD!" the young man ordered as his creature took to the sky. It concentrated a dark energy around its spear before throwing it directly at Yugi. Suddenly…..a strange canister appeared on the field, the dark spear flying directly into it.

"I am sorry, my friend…..but a hasty attack made through emotion will only backfire in the end….. I play my Magical Cylinder trap card," Yugi said wiping his eye. When his eyes rose again, they were filled with a joyful determination. "Reflect his attack!" he ordered as a second canister appeared and out of it flew the redirected spear.

The young man only smiled as the spear flew past his creature and into him. His eyes were filled with that joyful determination present in the world champion. It seemed he was even happier than if he had won. Thus, our young man joined the many powerful opponents to be bested by this Yugi Mutou; a list that contained, not the least of which, the embodiment of darkness itself. One year before this joyful duel, the participants joined together under very different circumstances. One year before, Yugi together with the Pharaoh would finally destroy Zorc.

_TWO YEARS AGO: EGYPT-MILLENIUM WORLD_

People ran screaming everywhere as the city began to burn around them. Children separated from their parents hide in alleys and under doorways too shocked or tired to cry any longer. The flaming buildings provided the only light to the desolate desert that surrounded it. The sun could not be seen; instead, the sky was unnaturally dark and brooding. There was enough light, however, to see the looming figure of a great demon. It was unimaginably large, yet it moved with destructive ferocity. Bellowing as it crushed, blasted, and burned the city and its unfortunate inhabitants.

The bodies of the dead littered the ground. This creature showed no mercy to the aged or noble. In fact, among these bodies lay the stone remains of the once great Egyptian Gods. The servants of the Pharaoh these creatures easily fell to the power of this demon. Great as this demon was, however, fear still shown in its massive eyes. On the great desert plain that stretched out in front of the city's gate a small group of heroic souls still believed that they could stop the demon. Their eyes gleamed with determination and hope. One stepped forward his face was tired, his appearance beaten, yet his eyes told a different story.

"Zorc, this will end here. You have killed my friends, tortured my people, and angered my gods……you cannot be forgiven. TODAY ZORC YOU DIE!" the Pharaoh shouted. His hand grasped around a necklace that hung from his neck.

"NOOOOO THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE, YOU CANNOT, I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO…" the great demon Zorc threatened his body shaking with fury. His eyes darted as he witnessed his worst fears come to pass. The Egyptian Gods rose slowly from their premature graves. Their power shook the heavens and once more light began to creep through the clouds.

"ZORC, THIS HAS GONE ON FOR LONG ENOUGH!…..My friends, I could not have done this without you…..Yugi, thank you," the Pharaoh said turning to his beloved friends. "NOW MY EGYPTIAN GODS I URGE YOU TO FIGHT ONCE MORE BY MY SIDE! I SHALL COMBINE YOUR POWERS TO CALL UPON THE CREATOR OF LIGHT! I FUSE YOU WITH MY NAME: ATEM!!" he screamed holding the necklace above his head. Suddenly the three creatures came together and in a massive nova of light the dark clouds were swept away.

Zork stood cowering and cursing the gods as even the radiant glow of the Creator of Light Harakhti burn his skin. No words were said, everyone stood silent as the Harakhti rose his hands incinerating Zorc instantly and wiping the world clean of his darkness forever.

Or so they believed….you see, history has a nasty habit of repeating itself…..

The world has always been a balance of Ying and Yang, Good and Evil, Light….and Dark. Without darkness, light would have no meaning. Without the pain evil brings, good can hold no hope. Whether it was this cosmic order of balance, or the last remaining will power of Zorc, something escaped.

Long ago, Zorc learned that he could concentrate his anger and lust for power and destruction. His will and emotions could be concentrated and removed.

5000 years ago he separated his will and contained it within the Millennium Rod.

Two years ago, moments before Harakhti's light engulfed and obliterated his body and soul, Zorc released his will to the real world to seek a suitable host. Weak and defeated as it was, his will contained his hatred of the Pharaoh, of Egypt, of the world. However, the strongest feeling was envy, envy of the Egyptian Gods.

Unfortunately….or maybe inevitably, his will found a host where it stayed dormant. It grew in power, yet, without Zorc's soul to guide it….it could not take control. Thus it waited, biding its time till the one day events would allow it to be released.

That day is today.

_  
PRESENT DAY_

The young man had finally closed his shop as the last rays of the sun set behind the sand dunes. The night was especially dark; the clouds covered the moon and most of the stars. The cloud cover only got worse as he drove on. He pulled his jacket tightly around his shoulders as cold rain began to fall. He seemed to be growing tired, his eyes opening and shutting as he sped forward. Suddenly he was awoken completely by a sharp and penetrating sound that echoed through the sandy cliffs.

'A gun shot?' he thought to himself. His eyes suddenly fully opened as he slammed onto the gas. He couldn't see very much but his fear somehow kept him on course. He saw a single light on in his home as he slammed his bike into the ground and ran past the swinging door and into his home. He could not take a step past the threshold.

"M-M-M-Marik…..I am….sorry…." sputtered a pony tailed man slightly older than the broken figure at the door. Rishid lay there holding his bleeding gun shot wound in his chest with his left hand as his right hand grasped the air trying to once more touch the only friend….no brother he had ever had.

Marik couldn't move….his eyes stared glazed over at the body of his dead brother. No thoughts entered his mind, no words formed on his lips. He fell to his knees, shaking from head to foot. His mind was blank, when he first thought he heard it.

'HEHEHEHEHHAHAHAHAHHAHA' echoed through his ears….no…..it echoed through his mind. Marik's glazed eyes suddenly snapped back to life; this time, filled with terror and tears.

"no…no…not again…he can't….be…"   
**  
END**

New Cards: 1

Marik Ishtar

Neo Angelos  
Angel/4 Stars/Dark  
Effect: When you summon or flip summon this monster you can activate its effect. Remove from play, from your graveyard, the any number of Light-Angel and Dark-Demon attribute monsters. Increase this card's attack by 600 for every Dark monster removed with this effect and increase this card's defense by 600 for every Light monster removed with this effect. In addition, if the same number of Light and Dark monsters were removed from play when this card was summoned you can return a Light-Angel monster and a Dark-Demon monster to your graveyard that are removed from play to negate the destruction of this card.  
Atk: 0 Def: 0  
Image: The creature of duality from Change of Heart stands holding a glowing Spear and Shield as dark and light spirits circle her.


	2. Chapter 2: The Storm Gathers

_Out of the dark we came, into the dark we go. Like a storm-driven bird at night we fly out of the Nowhere; for a moment our wings are seen in the light of the fire, and, Lo! we are gone again into the Nowhere._ H. Rider Haggard, in _King Solomon's Mines_

**Chapter 2: The Storm Gathers**

The wind grew in ferocity as rain collided with the windows. The pitter-patter of the drops seemed unending as it echoed off the panes. The moon could not be seen through the dark cumulonimbus clouds that covered the heavens like a foreboding veil. Lightning briefly illuminated the area before it too vanished into the darkness. The inevitable rumble of thunder was instead a sharp crash that rocked the very earth. In this strange light the trees seemed like people standing aghast at the terrible bellows of the heavens; their shadows transformed into monsters ready to turn on their rooted hosts and on their fellow trees.

The violent dances of the wind and blinding strikes of the clouds formed these illusions; but the seed for such things existed long before the first drop of rain fell. You see, even in the purest of living things exist the shadows of anger, fear, and violence. When these are suppressed and denied they grow; and then one day these shadows shed light on the true monsters within.

Yugi Motou suddenly arose from his bed, his eyes bloodshot and wearied, as what seemed to be the faint echo of a chilling laugh faded out of existence. He seemed to have been startled awake by something though the puzzled look on his face indicated that he could not ascertain the cause. He looked from side to side; obviously disturbed but he still couldn't find the answer. His eyes then landed on his open window.

'It didn't sound like a window opening or thunder…..but I guess it was the storm after all' he silently said to himself. This seemed to calm him down immensely. He lazily kicked off the covers and began to walk towards the window.

Yugi hadn't gotten much sleep since he had finished defeating the North American Continental Champion: Rebecca Hopkins. Though it was fun to see his old friend, he most enjoyed his side trip to New York City. There he was able to visit Anzu after a year apart. She was constantly busy with her training as a dancer and her regular studies at the university; however, she made time to spend lots of time with Yugi who had been similarly busy traveling the world on his Continental Champions Tour. Both she and he were truly sorry to have to leave each other again, but Anzu promised that she would return to Japan during the summer break. Yugi allowed himself a small smile as this thought entered his head.

'It'll be just like old times' he thought to himself as he closed the window and shut the curtains of his room. Though the curtains did little to drown out the incessant noise of the rain and thunder, he preferred not to look out into the approaching thunder-storm. He slowly walked through his hotel room back into his bed. Although he enjoyed seeing America and being the main guest of honor at Kaiba's first North American Kaiba-Land, he was even happier at the prospect of getting on a plane tomorrow and heading back to Japan and to his friends. Though Jyonouchi, Honda, and Ryou joined him on part of his tour, they were forced back to Japan after visiting Anzu two months ago. Yugi finally found sleep again as he silently said goodbye to America and images of his friends flew through his mind.

He was unaware that he would soon be returning to America…..and under very different circumstances.

**EGYPT**

The screen door to the Ishtar home swung in the rainless storm that enshrouded the desert. Amid the gales of wind and cracks of thunder a piercing scream echoed through the canyon walls. However, the fellow town's people could hear nothing of the scream or the gunshot that had sparked such fear in Marik that he sped to his house not fifteen minutes ago. No, the townsfolk went about their lives, bringing laundry for fear of rain and closing their shops for the night. Not many souls were on the streets, most had sought cover for the night; however, to the one man that was outside, the storm was the least of his worries.

He shook all over as he stood staring at his hand in disbelief. The last drop of wet blood dripped from his palm before he suddenly came to his senses. Tightly squeezing the gun in his pocket he rushed into an alleyway. Though the thunder and wind made it impossible to hear, small sobs came from behind a trashcan.

Back within the Ishtar house, Marik was on his knees shaking as his natural sadness was replaced with a disturbing terror. He grasped his hands around his head and tried to scream again, to scream for help, to scream for Rishid to help him; however, no sound came out. His eyes only continued to stare at the dead body of his brother, wide with fright. He pressed his hands harder and harder against his head trying to forget what he had just heard, trying to remove those terrible images from his mind. However, the flashes wouldn't stop; instead they changed what he actually saw.

Rishid suddenly turned into his father. Marik was once again in the sacred chamber from his past. He was in the chamber where the Millennium Rod was held, the chamber where he had murdered his father. He looked around and saw his sister as a child filled with fear against the wall tears streaming down her face. His father laid there dieing….bleeding……like before. He could see his father's face begging for help, asking for forgiveness suddenly it was Rishid's face, once more, grasping out to Marik asking these same questions. Then he heard that laugh……the laugh that would forever haunt his memory; the demented laugh of his dark personality. However this time it wasn't in his head……no….he was laughing.

He could hear it, feel it coming out of his vocal cords. He could feel the cool metallic feel of the Rod around his fingers as he unsheathed it and allowed the sacred dagger to see the light once more. He would allow the dagger one more taste of blood. He walked slowly to Rishid as he lay there on the sacred floor. He was unconscious, but not fully dead yet. Rishid suddenly flashed back into his adult form, his expression the same as he lay there.

"This time I will make sure you will never come back hehehehaHAHAHAH…..DIE BROTHER!" Marik screamed his voice changing pitch rapidly as his held the dagger above his head laughing that same evil laugh. One eyebrow rose as the other almost closed altering his face into a gross demented form. He swung the chef's knife down ready to pierce Rishid's heart. Beads of sweat from anticipation formed on Marik's brow. His eyes grew wide with fury and a crazed smile crawled through his lips.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Marik screamed dropping the chef's knife onto the floor. It stuck into the wooden floor upright a mere three inches from Rishid. Marik was once again in his home, he was once again on the floor with tears in his eyes shaking all over. He was kneeling in front of Rishid's body. Marik now knew that he was truly dead. He slowly looked around, gone were the images of his sister and his father…..gone was the sacred chamber and the Millenium Rod. His eyes slowly landed on the knife stuck into the floor.

"W-W-What…..happened…..where….was I going to…., no no no no no no no NO!" Marik thrashed frantically as he saw the images again. He could see that it was him, him as he was now, killing his father, killing little Rishid on those sacred stones, killing Rishid now as he lay on the hallway floor. "What…..is happening to me…..he..can't be……can't …be…." Marik stammered to himself as his eyes tried to pull themselves away from Rishid's body.

"Alive?" an all too familiar voice asked sarcastically. Its dark voice made every hair on Marik's body stand up on end. He could feel the temperature of the house drop as that one word was spoken. He was sure these words weren't inside of his head any longer, no they were spoken outside of his body. His heart was racing…..he could feel his pulse through his body, his blood flow through his veins.

'N-No……..Yugi and the Pharaoh …….they said….they said that-' Marik's thoughts raced through his head before that same voice interrupted him.

"That I was dead? Hmmm….gone forever? Well, a dear friend once told me that darkness, TRUE DARKNESS, cannot be destroyed. It will always come back to kill those who it despises. I am now that Darkness" the voice declared laughing it the same sick way.

"Where are you? WHERE ARE YOU DAMN YOU?...You…you can't be real….I-I won't let you be," Marik screamed before fear once again dampened his words with their weight. His eyes slowly gazed around the room. For a time everything was silent. However, this did anything but calm Marik down. He began to shake again, worse than before. Images again began to flash through his mind.

It was Domino City. He could see flashes of his Ghoul mind slaves. Their looks of terror as their minds collapsed at his hands. He could see Yugi suffering as Jyonouchi under Marik's control almost killed them both. Mai's face as she realized that she lost. Ra's destruction of Bakura. He saw Jonouchi stop breathing and collapse under the burden of Ra's attack. He could see the tears and sorrow in the eyes of Anzu, Honda, and Shizuka. He saw little Yugi fade away to almost nothing as Atem fell to his knees gasping. He could see Rishid lying in bed. Suddenly Rishid was lying on the floor besides the knife.

"S-S-So much suffering….you have caused to all of us…." Marik spoke out into the darkness. He finally stopped shaking. He slowly stood up and stared at the mirror that hung on the wall. "So much suffering you have caused me and the world to endure. Other me, I will not let you live this time."

Marik was only answered by that same crazed laughter; however, this time he could hear that it was indeed coming from the mirror. He slowly approached the mirror and stood in front of it. Within the mirror was not a reflection Marik, at least the Marik that stood before it, no it was some one different. He mirrored Marik in almost every way save his upright hair and flowing cape. However, the greatest difference between the two was the twisted smile and contorted expression that centered his veined face. His eyes were wide and filled with sick joy as he saw Marik step in front of him.

"Well Marik, it is good to see you again hehe. Though it would be better if you didn't call me 'other me or my dark personality' for I ceased being a part of you three years ago. Once I clamed that body for my own I joined with an unfathomable darkness hehehehe…..DARKNESS ENOUGH TO STAND ABOVE THE PHARAOH. Hehehe….but, with that all changed once Rishid returned. Hehehehe…HAHAHAHAHAHA BUT HE WON'T BE COMING AGAIN, WILL HE? HEHAHAHHA. No I, now more than ever, am conjoined with the darkness. You may refer to me as Yami Marik, at least for these last few minutes of your life." Yami Marik declared in his insane voice. His pitched changed constantly and he stressed random words in his speech, yet these words were enough to drain the determination from Marik's face once more. "OH WHAT'S WRONG? What happened to that anger…hmmm I liked that? Though fear is just as nice" he said with a smirk cracking his neck as he turned his head slightly sideways.

"Why….WHY ARE YOU HERE?...What do you possibly want?" Marik asked desperately. He was angry, no doubt, but his eyes betrayed his true fear. The storm seemed to enter the house at that moment. The winds poured through the open screen door.

"Oh, I want nothing more than my body back. Simply hand it over and your death shall be painless, perhaps" Yami Malik said grinning as his cape fluttered in the breeze.

"NO!……I won't let you….I won't let you hurt more people through me…..I won't be the instrument of you torture….not again," Marik screamed as his tears were wiped from his eyes by the harsh winds.

"OH BUT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO DO A THING ABOUT IT HAHAHAHHAHA!" Yami Malik screamed, one eye open wildly as the other peered straight at Marik. Marik clenched his fists his anger was beginning to over come his fear. 'Yes, little Marik, get angry, release your darkness once more'

"I won't be….I WILL STOP YOU EVEN AT THE COST OF MY LIFE" Marik screamed punching the mirror and cracking it in several places as Yami Malik pulled back, surprised for the first time. Marik's blood ran down the cracked mirror down the cracks and onto the table. Yami Malik's image still was within the mirror but it was a distorted and broken and its inhabitant's soul. Marik took a step back and quickly searched the floor where he saw the chef's knife stuck into the ground. He rushed forward and grabbed the knife with his bleeding right hand and held it to his left wrist. "I WILL NOT BE USED AGAIN…..I WILL STOP YOU ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!" he screamed as his shaking hand tried to steady the knife.

"WAIT!...Don't you see that you were not an instrument," Yami Malik screamed before calming down. "You wanted revenge, power, money, and freedom; I gave you all that did I not….DID I NOT. The events of the past are as much your fault as they are mine. Don't you remember your father, we killed him Marik, we let his evil blood flow, didn't we" Yami Marik questioned.

Marik stood there as he held the knife tightly to his wrist. His eyes closed as he wished he could just silence Yami Marik's voice. But he couldn't. He could see his father beating Rishid, he remembered holding the dagger, he could see it, see the blood….."BE QUIET…..please….be quiet….just go away…..don't meet me when we go to……hell" Marik suddenly cried as his eyes shot open glaring fiercely.

"What about Rishid's killer?" Yami Marik asked as his demeanor became amazingly calm. The sides of his lips began to curl into smile. Marik stopped suddenly and raised his eyes.

"What…..about him?" Marik asked hesitantly. His hands were shaking again as his eyes darted between Rishid's body and the now smiling figure within the mirror. As he forced his eyes upward, that image of Rishid still flashed in his mind.

"If you kill yourself…..then who will KILL the man responsible for this? Who will make HIM suffer, make him feel TRUE FEAR AND PAIN?" Yami Marik, realizing he had regained control, began to scream. "WHO WILL MAKE HIM SCREAM AND BEG AS RISHID DID? Marik, WE will. HEHEHEH WE will make him feel what TRUE PAIN IS!"

Marik was afraid, but within him his anger grew. He could feel Yami Marik's words within him. He could see Rishid's face his eyes….. 'Surely he deserves justice……The one who killed him….he took him away. This is his fault…He deserves to feel pain…deserves to…to DIE!' Marik thoughts raced together in his mind. Suddenly, before he understood what had happened, he felt a hand around his neck and he slammed into the wall behind him. The knife dropped into the floor once more, this time falling on its side.

Yami Malik stood, now in full physical form holding Marik against the wall with one hand. His face was contorted with laughter as his eyes grew wider with joy as he saw that Marik finally understood what had happened. "A little anger can go a long way hehehehehHAHAHAHHA. It seems Rishid was good for something after all HAHAHAHA," Yami Malik mocked as he kicked Rishid's dead body down the hall. Marik winced, as if he felt the pain Rishid would have felt. Suddenly the demented face turned back to Marik. His veins were throbbing terribly as the wind from the storm blew his cape in the gale. Lightning struck nearby, casting a dark shadow over the face of Yami Marik momentarily. "It is time to die Marik, you have held me back for far too long." Yami Marik whispered with a false whimper in his voice before bursting out in an insane crackling chuckle.

'I failed…..again….I couldn't stop him...' Marik thought in despair. "Rishid…..RISHID, ISIS, …..EVERYONE I AM SO SOR-" Marik screamed out before Yami Malik's palm grasped around his face slamming his head into the wall.

"Goodbye……Marik," the dark being whispered. Although Marik's eyes were open, darkness slowly swirled through his eyes. Everything slowed down and became black.

Then there was only dark silence on every side. Nothingness….true nothingness.

The Ishtar home was again illuminated by a flash of lightning and echoed with a rumble of thunder. The limp body of Marik, once leaning on the wall, fell face forward onto the ground where Rishid's body once lay. A cold gust of wind blew pieces of the broken mirror of the table, across the floor. Marik's right hand twitched slightly, before his eyes shot open. He slowly rose, his knees cracking as he did so. Raising his right knuckles to his mouth he slowly licked away the blood with a grin. His eyes grew wide as he arched his back and broke out in a hideous laugh; its perverse melody echoing throughout the empty home.

**UNITED STATES: CALIFORNIA**

The winds swept the dark waves as they slammed into the cliffs below. Their white formed toped deeply contrasted with their deep and dark green color. However, these waves were simply mirrors of the foreboding sky above. The clouds swirled high above the crashing waves; however, they were no less violent. Lightning raced through them at alarming speeds and frequency. Although no rain fell, their high winds cause the trees to twist and contort into unnatural shapes. A lone figure stood on his balcony staring out into the approaching storm.

He was tall and his silver hair danced in the oncoming wind; however, he wore a distressed look, which did not suit his usually happy face. Although his hair completely covered his left eye, his right eye gazed out at the storm with a deeply questioning look.

"Mr. Pegasus, sir, please it might rain soon and your suit is an expensive one. Would you not prefer to come inside and read a bit of your favorite comic?" a dark suited man asked coming out unto the balcony with Pegasus. His sunglasses made him appear foolish in such weather but he seemed to actually care about his employer.

"Croquet…..the weather reports; they didn't say anything about a storm such as this, did they?" Pegasus asked with a sidelong glance.

"Well….no sir, they actually predicted a rather sunny day for us. How did you know, I thought the report only aired the same time as your favorite cartoon?" Croquet asked perplexed. Any stranger to the ways of Pegasus J. Crawford, such as you or me, would see nothing perplexing about his deviation from a supposed favorite cartoon. However, Croquet knew Pegasus for years, and he knew that his employer never deviated from his schedule much less his cartoons.

"Hmmm….just a guess I suppose," Pegasus said as if to reassure himself. 'I haven't been able to see things others cannot since my Millennium Eye was taken from me….and yet what is this I feel now….?' Pegasus thought as he turned around making sure his hair still covered the left side of his face. Smiling gently he added, "Yes Croquet lets go in, perhaps Wiley Rabbit will cheer this storm right away."

EGYPT

A dark figure slowly walked through the empty streets. No cars, no people, nothing but small swirls of sand and a stray dog could be seen moving….well, other than this figure. He slumped along as if he was having trouble walking, as if it had been years since he had last walked upon the earth with two legs. He stopped and looked back and forth as if searching for something, feeling for something. He continued along his shadow seeming to grow and shrink in the flashing lights of the broken streetlamps. Although he was walking upright, his face was hidden by the shadow of his immense hair. Standing straight up and back, his hair made him a much more imposing figure than he was. He walked past another alleyway; however, this time he stopped and turned around. He began to walk into the alleyway.

The figure walked down the alley for a small time before he heard a slight whimper emanating from behind a row of trashcans. His dark smile glistened in the dim light. Kicking the trashcans away, he revealed a small shaking man whose eyes grew wide with fear.

"M-M-Marik, sir, I am….sorry. No one was supposed to be there. No one was supposed to be home….I only brought to gun to protect me from wolves on the way back into town. I didn't mean to,...Rishid he surprised me, he jumped out at me…I AM SORRY MARIK SIR…PLEASE, I only wanted your prized deck. Here it is….sir, spare me," the quivering and sniffling man fell to his knees apologizing and crying in fear. He held out his hand which contained a deck box made of a dark metal. It seemed to be locked with a key hole taking the place of the usual fastener. The man's eyes started to glace up at the figure's face, however his eyes again darted downward as he saw the figure approaching. It began to speak with a deep voice that he had never heard before; however it instantly filled him with even more horror.

"Hmph, I wondered where the fool tried to hide it," the dark figure stated with a sigh as he quickly snatched the deck box from the man. "Did you really think the Continental Champion would not carry his deck with him at all times? Ha, fool….you didn't have Marik's deck in you grasp, you had something far more valuable," the figure said chuckling to himself. He slowly helped the man up back onto his feet, the lack of light still cloaking his face in darkness.

"T-Thank you Marik sir, thank you for your forgiveness" the man sniffled trying to regain his composure but obviously confused by the figure's words.

"Oh, surely you don't think you are forgiven?" the figure quickly said as his mouth opened into a full grin. He jabbed his knee into the man, sending him flying backwards into the wall. The man was at a loss and didn't even realize his head was bleeding. He was again shaking with fear as he held his gun straight at the dark figure in defense.

"Leave…n-n-now please, I w-will shoot you," he stammered. His hands were shaking but the gun was steady enough that if fired it would hit the figure. However, the dark figure only threw his head and large hair backwards screaming with insane laughter.

The figure quickly raised his head, and turning his head to one side began to chuckle again. "Go right ahead, it has been sooo long since I have felt pain. Go, GO SHOOT ME HAHAHAHA," the figure laughed in the man's face. Suddenly the man's finger slipped and the gun discharged. Not knowing what to do the man unloaded the entire barrel at the dark figure. However, instead of screams, he only heard the clanking of the bullets against the stone floor. The lights above this scene suddenly snapped back into life. The man's mouth opened even wider as his eyes began to twitch in horror.

Yami Malik stood there, completely unharmed and still laughing. However, the man's attention was taken by the shadow that had seemed to intercept the bullets. Yami Marik's shadow somehow rose off the ground and had formed a wall that had allowed the bullets to hit it. The last bullet fell from the shapeless wall of shadow falling to the ground with a clank. The shadow wall slowly fell back onto the floor, again taking the shape of the insanely laughing man.

"Your…..Your…not the one I knew before…..Your are not Marik…..Who…..What are you?" the man asked his face frozen with shock, the words barely escaping from his mouth.

Yami Malik's shadow again seemed to change shape. Its features became that of a great dragon. Long and thin with spines down its back. It rose out of the ground becoming three dimensional. It reared back with a horrible cry a lunged forward at the pitiful man.

"I am the Apocalypse, the end of the world" he answered as his eyes grew wild with joy. Blood splattered on the walls of the alley as horrible screams and even more threatening laughter were lost to the sounds of the wind.

**UNITED STATES: CHICAGO**

"MARIK!" a young woman suddenly screamed rapidly sitting up in here bed. She wore a strange outfit; Middle Eastern in nature although she was currently in America. Her long black hair flowed over her shoulder as her eyes grew wide with fright and her voice betrayed her own terror at something she had seen while asleep. She cautiously looked around but could see nothing in here hotel room from the bit of light let in by her open window.

"What on earth has happened? Brother…..what is going on?" she asked as she looked out that window….the clouds were dark, a storm seemed to be coming.

END

NEW CARDS: NONE


	3. Chapter 3: Blood is thicker than

Ok everyone sorry about how long this took. But I left the country on a vacation for a while and had to do some stuff. But it is finally done and I am happy with it. This one is a bit longer than most so think of it as an hour long special.

Last Time on The Dark one Cometh- Yami Marik has returned in all his dark glory. After a struggle with his better half, the darkness overcame Marik and killed him taking over his body completely. Yami Marik begins his assault on mankind by ruthlessly killing Rishid's murderer with a strange new shadow power, taking from him a strange black box. All the while, all around the world the usual gang has felt something strange is occurring, not to mention an unexplained storm that seems to be all around the world.

Well Here it is the next Chapter-

_No one thinks of how much blood it costs._Dante Alighieri

Chapter 3: Blood is thicker than…..

The television flickered as the late night game show host explained the rules of yet another pointless game. In front of the glowing screen a young man laid lazily on the couch, his eyes closed and his breath smooth and rhythmic. His long dark hair was tossed all around his head that rested upon a pillow. His face was serene and he wore a small smile across his lips as he lay there drooling.

His serenity was in direct contrast to the ferocity of the storm that raged outside the glass wall of the room. However, the rain and thunder did not bother him as he tightened his grip on a small pillow that was beside him. Although the position seems uncomfortable to most, this particular boy had learnt to love falling asleep on the couch watching TV as his brother worked tirelessly at the desk to his left.

Against the glass wall was a rather large desk with many papers and a single laptop. Despite the luxuriance of the building and the furniture, the desk was of a simple build. The draws seemed full however not all of their contents were business papers. Several wires stuck out of several draws and a single corner of a duel monsters card could be seen poking itself out of the top of another draw. Against the side of the desk a single briefcase rested. Made of a solid steel and fastened many times over, the contents of the case must have been priceless. At work at the desk was a tall man, though no older than 25 and continuously pounding away at his keyboard. His eyes didn't seem to blink as he emotionlessly stared at the flickering screen. Like his brother the man did not seem to mind the stifling weather that roared behind him, his mind obviously somewhere else. His fingers tapped along the desk's edge, an impatient scowl crawled across his face. The screen flickered again, this time a message appeared next to a graph. The young man smiled slowly.

"Hahahaha YES HA-" he began yelling before he cut himself off with a quick glance at his sleeping brother. His head lay back against his swivel chair's rest, both his fists up in the air in triumph. I Kaiba Corp. is still number one…..good. Yugi's appearance at the Florida Kaiba Land increased my profits enormously and the crowds were so big, the stocks rose higher than it has been in a long while….Yugi….hmmmm/I

He thoughtfully looked outside at the pouring rain as if he had just noticed the storm. A bolt of lightning illuminate his face instantaneously, however it also case a sorrowful shadow across it. I Yugi seemed so sad……I wonder if he just misses Japan……or maybe he missed him…./I Kaiba shook his head and turned away from the window of his American Kaiba Corp. Tower. I Its none of my business what he does. /I He silently walked over and sat on the couch next to his sleeping younger brother. His eyes are very tired looking in the glare of the television, in fact his entire face wears the haggard expression of the businessman after a long day's work. He flipped to the weather channel wondering when the storm would let up. His eyes widened as he stared at the image on the screen. IWhat the Hell is going on out there/I

EGYPT

The wind howled as dark clouds slowly floated over the vast desert cliffs. These clouds were only replaced, however, by ones seemingly darker and more foreboding. Whether the sun had risen yet no one could tell as the darkness seemed unending. No single flash of sun broke through the veil, no ray of hope shined on the small house that stood against the cliff.

Its storm door slammed open and shut like a marionette controlled by the gales. Within the home, screams of anguish echoed.

"GOD DAMN, WHY WON'T OPEN……. ARRRGH!" a demented voice screamed changing pitch with almost every word. Suddenly, a knife flew into the wall implanting itself next to a shattered mirror. A dark figure slowly slumped into the room. It tightly grasped a dark box in one of its hands and reached for the knife with a sudden jerk with the other. It tightly wound its fingers, like snakes around a carcass, around the handle and raising the knife above his head, his eyes still cemented on the box that lay in his hand, he swung the knife down and into the key hole. However it was no use, the box would not give.

"Even in death you find a way to hold me back….Marik. You piece of shit, TELL ME HOW TO OPEN THIS!" the Yami Marik screamed at no one, his hand flinging outward sending the knife again flying into wall. He suddenly stopped and held the box out in front of him. His tongue found its way out from between his lips as he began to lick his teeth and lips. Slowly his shadow rose off the floor. It transformed and took the shape of three dimensional hand and arm. Dark vapors began to rise from the hand as if it was evaporating, yet in never diminished in size. Its sickly fingers grasped around the box as Yami Marik released it.

Now holding the box, the hand smothered it forming a sphere around it. Yami Marik began chuckling and then suddenly began to laugh insanely as a dark lightning sparked around the sphere mixing with the vapors. This electricity continued with increasing frequency just as Yami Marik's laughs. Whatever Yami Marik was doing, it seemed to be working; until the laughter stopped. Yami Marik suddenly doubled over as if in pain. The dark sphere that encased the box stopped sparking and the vapors also ceased. A white crack began to form, and then another slowly appeared on the dark sphere. A bright white light was emitted from these cracks until the sphere itself became a white light and exploded. Yami Marik hunched back and blood spurt from his mouth as he again assumed the hunched position. The metal deck box loudly clanked as it fell upon the floor.

He slowly regained his composure muttering many curses in a language now lost to even the wisest scribe. Cracking his neck he stared wide eyed at his foe, that now lay on the ground. Wiping the blood from his mouth carefully picked up the box and placed it on the counter. Then extending his fingers he cracked his knuckles as a smile crawled again upon his face once more. Slowly dark vapors began to "evaporate" from his body and his eyes grew wilder. Suddenly his pupils disappeared completely as the veins already prominent on his face and arms grew larger.

His shadow also began to change. It slowly shrunk until it was no more than a disc that surrounded his feet. Slowly the disc grew in diameter and then it too began "evaporating" the dark vapor. That's when the strange stuff started happening.

Yami Marik's smile broadened as his body actually began to descend into the disc of shadow. As if the madman was riding an elevator to hell, he began to descend slowly into his own shadow. At this point his arms were crossed against his chest and his mouth began to utter several phrases in that forgotten language. First his legs disappeared into the shadows, then his abdomen and arms, until all that was left of him was his shadow. He had completely vanished into his own shadow yet it remained. Slowly the shadowy features of Yami Marik crawled out of the shadow disc and the shadow retook to the form of its creator. Although it was just a shadow…..it seemed to be laughing. The clock ticked to midnight and began its twelve chimes.

THE DIVIDED MIND: The Dark Room

The walls were red and pulsating almost as if they were perpetually bleeding. The walls were lined with torture devices of all shapes and sizes most of which even the darkest ages of man had not seen and all of which were covered in fresh blood. The room extended for miles on every side, dark creatures seemed to inhabit the space. They were small bats and demons all a mixture of blood red and black. A desolate dark cloud covered the entire room, lightning streaked through the clouds. Suddenly a dark circle appeared in the center of the room.

Yami Malik slowly ascended into the disturbing room, his pupils had returned and all the cuts and scrapes that had previously adorned his face and hands were gone. He smiled to himself for a moment before one of his eyes grew large and he began laughing insanely.

"Ahhhh how nice to be home…..the place hasn't changed much in my absence hehehe" he chuckled to himself. "Still a mess, but one can't beat the true comforts of ones abode….." he declared as he licked his lips eyeing the various torture devices that lined the blood soaked walls. He carelessly tossed a strand of hair out of his face and began walking forward separating himself from the glowing black disk. Once he fully exited the strange circle it contracted and began to slowly slither its way up his back. Fully covering his torso the shadow seemed to be engulfing him. Suddenly it stopped and expanded until it formed a new black cloak complete with a flowing cape. Yami Marik gave himself a moment to inspect his new clothing with satisfaction before continuing again.

It seemed like hours before the dark and twisted man stopped himself for no apparent reason. He looked almost longingly forward, his eyes for the first time showing signs of sadness or regret. I This wall…….this accursed wall /I His eyes searched the seemingly invisible wall that stood but a few inches from his face. They rested on several discolorations, stains that seemed to hover in the air. They were red marks…..blood stains…..from fists slammed against the wall for countless days. This wall was covered in these floating horrific reminders of past attempts at freedom. I But today…..I have power. Though I never believed I would need to break the barrier this soon. Marik's mind has become a necessity far earlier than I planed……No matter /I

Slowly Yami Marik's arm rose, his pointer finger extended and he stood pointing directly at the invisible wall stained with his own blood. Suddenly he began to shake with uncontrollable laughter and he plunged his finger forward shattering the wall like a thin sheet of glass. The glimmering pieces shimmered in the air like countless cherry blossom petals before falling to the floor with a soundless clank. Yami Marik grinned, and stepped forward. Instantly his shadow clothing flew from his body and trekked across this new room.

THE DIVIDED MIND: The Twilight Room

Marik's mind was a broken place since Yami Marik gained control of his body. Everywhere the floor and walls were splintering trying to maintain their form but seemed to be slowly becoming like those of Yami Marik's mind. The shattering of the wall reverberated throughout the dark purple walls that framed Marik's consciousness. An eerie red pulse traveled the walls and floor and suddenly the red blood walls began to crawl beyond their boundaries and into what was once Marik's mind.

"There shall be nothing left of you, all that you knew and tried to hide will become part of me, finally Marik YOU SHALL CEASE TO EXIST ENTIRELY!" Yami Marik screamed into the darkness. His mind suddenly became flooded with images of Marik's youth before the faithful day of his creation. The happiness Marik once felt the joy at simply living and thrill of his first trip to the surface, the trip that had inevitably allowed Marik to form his dark side. All of these images streamed into Yami Marik's mind filling the gaps between Marik's birth and his creation. Yami Marik smiled to himself while his eyes displayed his disgust with these scenes. He impatiently stood there. Suddenly the images shifted and he saw all that occurred after his death at the hands of the Pharoah. He saw the smiling faces on top of Alcatraz, the epic duel between friends and soul mates within the ancient tomb, the simple and content life Marik had created, and finally the friendly exhibition between good friends.

Yami Marik clenched his fists in anger, the information he sought wasn't there. Somehow Marik was able to close off parts of his mind even after his death. Or was there more to this? He cracked his neck as he waited for his shadow to return, hopefully with desperately needed information. He grinned to himself slightly as he witnessed his inner consciousness completely overwhelm Marik's. Time passed slowly as he waited, nothing could suppress his hunger for complete dominance and the knowledge he sought. Suddenly a dark form appeared on the horizon.

Slowly the shadows slithered back a formless and silent gathering of darkness. I Finally……the end is near/I Slowly a hand emerged from the shadow and expanded into three dimensions rising into the air. From within its palm a crystal emerged. A smile again crawled across Yami Marik's face as he recognized what the crystal meant. Yami Marik held out his hand, however his palm faced downward. With his grinning face growing is disfigured joy he quick clenched his hand into a fist. As the madman did this the shadow hand did the same crushing the emerald. His mouth opened about to laugh in his victory, however no sound came out.

A red light flooded out of the shadowed fist filling the room with its glow. The shadow pulled back and retreated under Yami Marik who looked on equally as shocked. I What is this…..why didn't the information just enter my brain as all the other did/I

"Because, I am still here guarding this information" a familiar voice echoed through the room. It seemed to be disembodied coming from everywhere at once, however soon the shattered pieces of crystal revealed themselves to be its true source. Yami Marik openly cursed again in the ancient language looking around himself wildly. I How the hell is he still alive……DAMN HIM/I he thought to himself taking care this time to guard his thoughts from the voice.

The shattered pieces of crystal seemed to almost chuckle at the dark man's frustration although no sound was heard. Suddenly the crystal shards began to vibrate, slowly at first and then rapidly. They flew into the air and reformed. Now the crystal was a bright blue and shone magnificently in the dark red mind of madness. Its light concentrated downward onto the floor which now took on that same shining blue. Yami Marik did not seemed surprised when he saw the form of his other self slowly rise from the ground much as he had earlier. The original Marik's face looked haggard and sad, though a defiant grin could be found on his lips. He was clothed in a dark blue cloak and lighter blue pants. His eyes opened staring directly into the eyes of Yami Marik.

"It seems I was right to place part of me here. My strongest self…….to stop you before you could harm anyone. If I am here that means you have awakened and killed most of me….just as I feared. So now you seek the key to unlock your power. I will stop you Darkness" Marik spoke openly, shoving aside his cloak and revealing a regal blue shirt embroiled with golden symbols of Egyptian lore. "Today is your final day Darkness……, today you die for good," he spoke with authority as the glowing emerald fell softly into his hands. "This crystal has enough power to destroy us both and the mind we currently share, though my body may become a mere empty shell, you will never return to haunt it. Goodbye evil," he said calmly as if he had previously gone over this scenario countless times before. he quickly hurled the gem at a surprised Yami Marik.

The crystal flew and great speed toward him, Yami Marik had no time to defend himself or even move. A great light filled the room engulfing all who stood there. Marik stood without fear as the great blue light swept over him. I It is finally done/I

The dark creatures stopped and turned as a bright blue light silently almost deafeningly approached…..but then all stopped. For a moment timed stood still within that greatly troubled mind. The blue light receded in this instant. Thoughts again flowed into Marik's mind….terrible frightened thoughts. I DAMN…..no, this is impossible, why aren't I dead…..could this…could he/I Marik began to wheel around but a sound reached his ears long before his eyes caught the clouded figure.

Though a thick veil of blue clouds and mist covered the area that Yami Marik once stood, a singular and destructive laugh emanated from that point. A laugh Marik knew all too well. The smoke was quickly swiped away by a hand as Yami Marik made his grand entrance standing hunched over his veins throbbing and his hands outstretched in joy. "What's wrong fool? Did you think that you could actually kill me?" he hissed with a smile and then continued laughing. Suddenly Marik noticed that his darker side was covered in a black cloak and cape with red wrappings around each of his arms. A dark purple tunic could be seen under his cloak. "Well you got a new set of cloths, so I thought why not do it myself……but, you see, my shadow is far more useful"

I What…..what power, how could he have disabled the crystal? It was the greatest weapon us keepers owned…..his shadow powers have become too great…../I Marik took a step backward, fear gripping his face and body causing him to shake. Yami Marik seemed to delight in this show of fear licking his lips as he regained control of the situation. Marik stopped, his eyes falling on an object below Yami Marik's feet. A slight grin again appeared on his face. Yami Marik stopped laughing instantly.

Marik stretched out his hand his first two fingers extended as he screamed out several words in that same ancient language. Yami Marik looked down, however this time it was truly too late as a large shard of crystal lay unnoticed at his feet. It glowed brightly yellow before it exploded leaving a yellow light that extended as a disc surrounding the feet of both Yami Marik and his good side.

"You have not won yet. This magic is a magic similar to that of the ancient Oricalcos stone; though its magic is far weaker and rooted in Egypt. However, its purpose is the same. This is an arena from which neither you nor I can leave until one of us have fallen. When most of the life energy has been drained from one of us the crystal shall seal that one within its boundaries forever. Hmmph, I should almost thank you for destroying my first attack, now when I win I will be able to reclaim my body," Marik said with a grin. Yami Marik only looked on with an intense anger on his face. A duel disk appeared around Marik's arm as he explained to his darker side that they would duel for their freedom and the control of the body.

Yami Marik's anger slowly was replaced with a sick joy. "Oh a duel is it….hahahaha, haven't we tried this before, and I bested not only you but also that weak servant Bakura. Oh this will be enjoyable!" he said smiling as his shadowed cloth flowed from his sleeve and created a dark duel disc around his arm. "Prepare to die for good, you fool AHAHAHAHA," the dark creature sneered quaking with laughter his eyes growing in size as he stressed these last words. His finger outstretched pointing the determined Marik. "I shall not allow you to enjoy an eternity of imprisonment, BEFORE THIS DUEL IS OVER YOUR BLOOD SHALL SPLATTER, YOUR SCREAMS WILL ECHO FOR INFINITY IN THIS MIND!" he screamed, his voiced changed pitch several times growing deeper as his volume increased. His left eye grew larger and he gracefully plucked five cards from his duel disk. He didn't bother to look at them or even move his hand after he slash drew them; his eyes remained motionlessly staring into those of Marik's…..unmoving yet chaotic.

I Damn……I forgot how unstable he was…..I need to end this quickly before he attempts to break the seal. I must win….this time I must save the world from what I had created, no Pharaoh shall aid me…../I A solemn expression flitted over Marik's features, however he quickly regained his angry and determined mask. He carefully drew five cards and then looked up at the wildly grinning creature before him. "Since I created you and we are currently within my mind I shall go first, foul Darkness," Marik spoke quickly and drew his sixth card, carefully inspecting his hand.

"You are at a disadvantage Darkness, you see my deck has changed greatly since you last saw and used it. It is now far more powerful. While you can only generate the cards you have already seen and used in the past to create your mind deck. I know your strategy and it is a mere trifle without the Winged Dragon. This will not take long," Marik said with a smile. His darker self did not look impressed, but he also was not scared or taken aback in the least. He turned his head and began to scratch his ear without care. "You will not be able to ignore this, come forth Gil Gars the Dark Soldier," Marik commanded. Suddenly a flash of light blinded Marik as his creature appeared. A tall creature covered in a black metal armor appeared; once human, however he was now more demon and machine than man. It had sold its soul for power and weapons and now, as it raised its mighty sword, a low sad cry came from its hidden mouth. Its attack points flashed at a mighty 1800.

"Hmmph I thought I was going to see a new creature, but you simply show me this pathetic relic from the past. A tool that failed in even its most basic purpose," Yami Marik sneered as his past use of that same card flashed in his mind.

"Well I thought it might be fun to start with a mutual acquaintance, but don't worry it is stronger than the one you remember. I will show you my new creatures and tactics in time. But for now I shall lay these two cards face down and end my turn," Marik said as he slide two cards into his disk. A small smile crept across his face as he imagined his plan succeeding.

Yami Marik quickly slash drew, claiming one card from his deck as he shouted Draw!. His arm was still extended as his right eye shot a glance at the card he held in his hand. Instantly a devious and twisted grin found itself on his lips. "Let me inform you of two things my weaker half. Firstly, I know your deck as well as you do yourself, for I rummaged through your memories a bit before we formally met," he informed him with a devilish grin satisfied with the sharp gasp it produced from Marik.

I Damn him….if he knows my strategy I am doomed, damn it….I will just have to out play him them. Unless…..since this deck is truly a creation of my mind I can use the combo I thought up in my exile from myself within the crystal. That knowledge would have been impossible for him to have gained in his search. I will have to play a bit differently but it should work. Still, his deck is no enigma to me. /I He trembled slightly before his confidence returned. "Fine, we shall see how much THAT information will aid you here. Please inform of this second piece of information so we can continue with your defeat."

"Oh, I see that my revelation has not truly taken you back. You most likely have a back up plan; I would expect no less than that from a Continental Champion. Very well, I feel I must tell you that you are horribly mistaken if you believe that I was as lax as you seemed to have been in your exile. For while you may have created a few new tricks, I have constructed a new deck, a deck that would destroy the Duel King's and a new monster that would put the famed Sun God to utter shame," Yami Marik explained with a gleeful tone enjoying the surprised expressions that now lined Marik's face. "This I will tell you now ……………You shall die when you see my third monster," he spoke as his face exploded into a sick laugh.

Suddenly dark liquid oozed from the ceiling and pooled rapidly on the floor in front of Yami Marik. The liquid was red and did not flow like water; Marik quickly realized it was blood. It was not simply a hologram of blood, but was literally his blood pooling there. Slowly a hand rose from the sickening pool. It was followed by another and slowly the creature pulled itself up. However, it wasn't pulling itself out of the pool, it was literally the pool. The creature was solid but made completely of the dark blood. Its form was just as disturbing. Slowly a second and third pair of arms extended from the shapeless form. Then two leg-like appendages grew, none having a foot, only a sharp spear like tip that stuck itself into the ground. The creature raised itself suspending itself like a misshapen centaur on its 2 extra pars of hands and its one pair of legs. From its stomach a face formed with blue glowing eyes. A giant eyeball formed on its chest and stared out at Gil Gars. Marik was disturbed by the creature's disgusting and unnecessarily slow creation. However, its form suddenly flew out of his memory and into his mind; he had seen this creature, or something like it before.

The creature finally readied itself as two fangs like pincers grew out from his back and a small tail slithered out and hung over the floor. Its center eye looked intently at Gil Gars. "I would like to introduce you to an old friend of mine and I know one of yours…….though my time in captivity has…..changed him ever so……BEHOLD BLOOD JERIOD heheheHAHAHAHAHA ONE MONSTER DOWN TWO LEFT TO GO!" Yami Marik screamed, his eyes growing wild with joy; however he suddenly calmed himself. "But first, I need to allow my creature to destroy yours….mine only has a measly 1200 attack points, while yours is far stronger at 1800. So I activate his effect, stripping Gil Gars of 800 of his points. NOW my Jeriod, BLOOD LOSS," Yami Marik ordered as his creature lifted one of his two free arms, its fingers pointed at Gil Gars. Instantly its fingers shot out and through Gil Gar's armor and its heart. Marik screamed in frustration as he saw that the blood creature had extended its fingers right through it. Just as quickly as it had extended them, Blood Jeriod's fingers retracted back to their original size and it silently lowered its hand. Gil Gars stumbled, blood squirting from its wounds. It fell to one knee as its attack points fell to 1000.

"HAHAHA, I would give you time to react but time to grieve is far more fulfilling, GO BLOOD JERIOD BLOOD LUST," the dark man screamed as his creature began to stir again. Extending its mid section just below the sickening face, Blood Jeriod rushed forward on a torrent of blood, its red fangs gleaming ready to strike the wounded soldier. Suddenly a faint smile curved the edges of Marik's mouth. Suddenly, just the as the bloody creature neared its prey a chain formed around Gil Gars hands and it threw it around the creature. In seconds the hunter had become the hunted and the very end of Gil Gar's new weapon, a dragon headed explosive device found itself between Blood Jeriod's fangs. The dark warrior pulled the chain with renewed vigor as the dragon head exploded splattering blood all over the battle field and its combatants, monsters and people. Yami Marik scowled as his life points flashed at 4000 before falling to 3700.

"I thought you said my blood would splatter, not that of your monsters. I see you have already realized that my Blast With Chain trap has nullified you offense and allowed me to regain control; so much for an improved monster……….Wait……what is happening….." Marik said confidently before his eyes fell on the blood that seemed to be recombining on Yami Marik's side of the field. Yami Marik stood his mouth in a twisted grin as his right eye grew large with joy. The blood slowly reformed a pool and out of it rose out, much like Blood Jeriod, a miniature demon made of blood. Its small frame was a simple childlike form, except its head was the very head that had adorned Blood Jeriod's lower stomach. It riled about and began to laugh along with its master at the stupefied face of Marik.

"I see YOU have realized that when my Blood Jeriod leaves the field it leaves us a bit of itself to remember it. This is called a Gore Token. Know it well, for it shall be the death of you. I will set two cards face down, and allow you to try your luck against my friend here," Yami Marik said with a grin as Gore Token waved patronizingly to Marik, its attack points flashing at 1000.

I Damn it…..what the hell, his monster is so much weaker than mine……He will use one of his trap cards to weaken or destroy my monster…..Mirror Force, yes he plans for me to summon another monster and then attack right into his trap. Unfortunately he doesn't realize that I wasn't kidding when I said this Gil Gars is stronger. This is his newly released form and it is immune to my opponent's trap cards. This will cost him dearly/I Marik thought with a slight grin as he drew his next card. "Go Gil Gars, remove the field of his useless blood stain. HADES SLASH!" Marik ordered. His dark creature wrapped the chain around its sword, the exploding dragon's head at its very tip. It ran forward and raised its sword above its head ready to slice the screaming Gore Token in two. The sword came flying down……..and then it stopped.

"Heh," uttered Yami Marik as he stood watching the unfolding battle with satisfaction, his lips curving again into his sick grin. A single bloody hand had emerged from the blood stain on Gil Gars chest armor and had grabbed the sword mere inches from the now relieved Gore Token. The hand held the sword it place as Gil Gars screamed in pain. Its attack dropped to 900. The Gore Token made a face at Gil Gars before transforming its arm into a short sword and, jumping into the air laughing, it cut Gil Gars' head in two, killing the creature where it stood. Yami Marik joined his mocking creature in laughter as the Gore Token's arm reformed into its normal shape.

"What the HELL just happened……how could…that hand. Your Blood Jeriod had another special effect?" Marik asked angered by his poor planning and his lack of knowledge. His life points flashed as 4000 and then fell to 3900.

"Well we figured that out all by ourselves didn't we HEHEHEHE. Yes, by removing it from play after it has fallen in battle I can use the remaining blood from its death to reduce a monster's attack by 600, a very handy ability to have," Yami Marik explained in a patronizing yet demented tone as he took the monster card out of his graveyard and let it be absorbed by his dark shadow clothes.

"Damn……I will summon the Shining Angel in defense mode. I will….I will end my turn," Marik said desperately searching his hand for an escape, yet could not find one. I I forgot how tiring it was dueling my dark side…..both physically and mentally. But I cannot lose. /I

Yami Marik reared back and slash drew again calling out Draw! with the glee of a duelist who hadn't touched his card for many years. He smiled as he pressed a small button on his duel disk activating a set card. Suddenly a dark and rotating vortex appeared on the floor. The Gore Token had to jump to get out of its way. "Behold, this is the power of my Ritual Sacrifice to the Darkness trap card. I simply need to discard cards from my hand equal to the level of a Dark monster in my deck and I can instantly special summon him to the field. Furthermore, it will be immune to destruction till my next turn, ahehehehe," Yami Marik informed him carelessly tossing his last four cards into the swirling vortex. A dark light flew up from the vortex and slowly another Blood Jeriod emerged from the floor.

"Damn, another one! And now…..he will weaken my Angel….." Marik spit, not caring if his darker side heard him.

"Oh I will weaken one monster, however, this time it will be MY Gore Token," Yami Marik said with a grin as his Gore Token nodded in approval….until it hear the name of the target. The token looked at its larger self and backed off afraid shaking its head vigorously, however it could not outrun the extending fingers of the Jeriod and soon its attack points weakened to 200. Licking its own blood the Gore Token seemed to actually enjoy the pain.

"Why would you weaken your own monster, that is foolishness beyond even your sick mind," Marik asked cautiously…..he immediately regretted uttering those words knowing that his darkness must have had a plan beyond his imagination.

"I would have hoped being the Continental Champ would have given you a bit more brains. Reveal face down AHHEHEHEHE CARD OF LAST WILL. If one of my monsters was weakened this turn I can draw five new cards,….oh so many possible ways to torture you lie in my new hand," Yami Marik said grinning wildly as he drew his five new cards. His eyes were wild with anticipation reflecting his sick thoughts as he eyes his hand. "Hmmm, well lets remove that stifling Angel from the field, I thought I taught you better than to use such insignificant creatures as Angels. Go Blood JERIOD BLOOD LUST," Yami Marik ordered as his creature slunk forward and embedded its fangs into the once beautiful Angel.

"Ha,you should have realized my angel was simply a ploy. You now allowed me to use my Angel's effect to special summon-" Marik began before being silenced by a sharp laugh of Yami Marik.

"No, I don't' think so. I want to see my Token slice you up a bit directly, so I will play SILENCE OF THE LAMBS," Yami Marik screamed, enjoying every minute of this. A spell depicting a ScapeGoat token lying in bed asleep as a dark and shadowed man brings a knife to slit its throat appeared on the field. It was an instant spell activated directly from Yami Marik's new hand. Suddenly the glow left by Shining Angel disappeared completely and Blood Jeriod crawled back to its side of the field. "You see my spell silences your creature's effect negating it, and now gives me a direct shot. Go GORE TOKEN, HEHEHHEEH, BLOODY AMBUSH!" the dark one ordered with glee. The demonic imp transformed its hand into a dagger once again and leapt at the horrified Marik stabbing him in his side. Laughing insanely, it jumped back onto Yami Marik's side licking the blood off its reformed hand. "I will end by setting one more card face down, HOW DOES IT FEEL, MARIK? AHAHAHAHA!"

Marik screamed in pain as he hunched over blood flowing from his side freely. I So this is what he meant by dead…..Damn he can actually cause physical damage, but if he can, then so can I. If I weaken him maybe he will cause me less pain. Perhaps if I deal enough damage he will fall to the seal quickly. /I He slash drew in a rage as he screamed Draw!. "Hmmph, I play Pot of Greed to draw two new cards……Heh, this should look familiar to you, I activate Ritual Sacrifice to the Light!" Marik yelled as he pressed a button, just as Marik did. Slowly a white and glowing vortex appeared in the sky above the field. He grabbed the five cards in his hand and, pressing them to his chest in a slight prayer he threw them into the vortex. A blinding light flashed across their location. Yami Marik pulled back, shielding his eyes with his dark cloak. Marik looked on as a glorious centaur like knight slowly descended onto the field. It opened its brilliant white wings and readied its sword. A golden crown adorned its head and its right hand was a sword and its left was a shield. A halo rose above his head and a determined look entered its face.

"Behold the mighty Airknight Parthsath. This is the creature that shall destroy you. Like your trap this card, mine protects my creature from destruction, so I can attack without care. Since your Jeriod can't die yet, I shall destroy your disgusting token. Airknight remove this vile creature from our presence GO HOLY SLASH!" Marik ordered as his knight rushed forward and cleaved the screaming imp in half. A shock wave of white energy flew forward slamming into Yami Marik sending him flying backward screaming in pain. He slumped forward trying to regain control. His life points flew downward to 2000. Yami Marik cringed as he shook off his pain.

"Hmmph, it seems you still feel pain, so you aren't a god, at least not yet. Now my Airknight's effect activates and since it was summoned by my trap card its effect is doubled. I will set one card and end my turn," Marik said with renewed confidence as he drew two cards and set one of them.

Shaking his head, Yami Marik slash drew and smiled as he looked at his newest card. "Heh, lets see you stop this card. I summon Vampiric Leech in attack mode. Now go attack him directly, VAMPIRIC GNAW" he ordered as he began laughing once more. A strange acid dripping leech whose mouth was lined with razor sharp teeth appeared on the field. It lunged forward past Airknight and bit into Marik's shoulder as he screamed in pain, falling to his knees. Blood gushed from the teeth marks as the Leech rushed back to Yami Marik's side of the field. Marik slowly rose to his feet, as his blue tunic was now stained with his own blood. His life points fell to 3200.

"Monster number two, only one left. Hmmmm, you can still stand interesting. Perhaps you will make it all the way till that last one is summoned. I will discard one card to switch my leech to defense mode. Then I will switch my Blood Jeriod to defense as well. I will set one more card. End turn," Yami Marik announced grinning. His leech curled around into a more defensive ball and his Jeriod fell to one knee readying his defense.

Marik coughed up some blood and spat it on the ground drawing a card cursing his dark side under his breath. When he looked upon the card he drew a smile again crossed his face. "I play the spell card Judgment by the Holy. This is the end for you dark side, you shall die here," Marik said grinning. Suddenly a bright surging light fell upon the field and expanded across the entire field. Vampiric Leech and Blood Jeriod unwillingly rose from their positions back into attack mode. The light also affected Airknight, it began to glow brightly as its attack rose to 2500. "This is the end, go Airknight HOLY SLASH DESTROY HIM," Marik ordered.

The reinforced knight rushed forward and stabbed its sword into the leech causing it to writhe in pain before disappearing. The force of the blow resounded to Yami Marik. "It is finally over," Marik said to himself with a smile.

"Oh, you don't think it is that easy do you? Hmmm? FOOL! I chain my instant spell card SPELL OF PAIN, REFLECT THE DAMAGE," Yami Marik yelled, his eyes wild with joy as his opponent was flung backward by the redirected blast. "Hehehheheh, even when you have the stronger monster I never lose the advantage. You are weak Marik, far too weak," he said cracking his neck.

Marik rose off the floor cursing under his breath. His life points fell to 1200. He silently draws a card from his monster's effect and ends his turn after giving it a slight glance. His knight lost its glow and its attack returned to 1900. Yami Marik slash draws and looked at his drawn card, quickly sliding it into his duel disk and ending his turn. "This is it Marik, your last turn. It will end soon," he said grinning wildly.

Marik sighed, not letting his opponent's threats get to him. He silently and confidently drew his card. Before looking at it he smiled. Yami Marik was actually taken back by his opponent's confidence. Marik looked at his newly drawn card and his eyes widened, he placed it into his duel disk. "Now I activate Polymerization. I fuse my Airknight Parthsath and my Mephist the Infernal General together to form my ultimate creature. BEHOLD SETH: ETERNAL GOD OF CHAOS!" Marik declared as a darkly clad warrior on a horse and wielding a gigantic axe appeared on the field. Suddenly the two merged together in a swirling light and dark vortex. The vortex stopped turning and simply floated as if it were a portal now into another world. Dark lighting flew out from the portal, ushering in a new and far more powerful creature. Slowly it walked out, sharing Airknight's centaur like body. It had four enormous black feathered wings that stretched out magnificently. Its head was adored with a glowing black halo from which several streams of lighting shocked the ground. It held in its hands a massive axe whose top pointed into Airknight's sword.

Yami Marik took a step back; he had not expected Marik to wield such a creature. His eyes quickly looked toward his face down cards, but his face soon betrayed that even they could not stop this creature. His mind raced, I Damn this isn't supposed to happen……his deck never contained this monster……. how is it he summons it now of all times. If its attack is high enough….I will…… /I Yami Marik's eye twitched as he waited for the mighty creature's attack points to appear. 2800 flashes before this creature. The dark one sighed in relief, his plan seemed safe now.

"Oh I wouldn't think myself safe yet, though you will live out this turn, you plans shall not. My creature will see to that. I play my instant spell card Sactified Charge. This rare card will gift me with any life points that I relieve of you this turn. Now go my god of chaos, DESTROY THAT ACCURSED BLOOD JERIOD WITH CHAOTIC JUDGEMENT!" Marik ordered as his great creature rushed forward and lifting its massive axe chopped the Jeriod in half, spaying its contents every where. Yami Marik flew backward against the wall created by the barrier. His eyes grew small and constricted as he tried to deal with the pain. Though his shadow clothing had protected him from a literal slash, the damage internally was done. Blood erupted from his mouth and unto the floor as he coughed. A single card in his hand burst into light and disappeared completely. His life points flashed as 2000 and rapidly fell to 800.

Marik smiled as he drew a new card and added it to his hand. His life points quickly rose to 2400. He quickly set this card, it being the last one in his hand with pride. "My creature has stripped you of your last card and allowed me to gain a new one. With no cards in your hand and seemingly useless face down cards, this duel is over. You shall-" however Marik was cut off by a howling laughter from the crumpled figure on the floor. It quickly raised itself in a way no normal human could. Cracking its bones it wiped the blood from its lips. It quickly pressed a button on its duel disk.

"We shall see how useless these cards are, I hope you kept in mind my proclamation that my Gore Tokens shall be the death of you. First, since Blood Jeriod was sent to the graveyard, we get to say hello to an old friend, come forth Gore Token…..Next I activate my Blood Bath continuous trap card. It allows me to summon a Gore Token every time a demon dies on my field so here comes a second token, oh and remember this is your last turn SO MAKE IT COUNT" Yami Marik spoke these words with malice, but still had hints of glee as he entered into the final stages of his plan. Suddenly, from the blood that had fallen to the ground two impish blood demons rose and high fiveing each other looked on with glee at the towering god in front of them, seemingly unafraid.

"What the hell do you think those creatures can do against the god of chaos? …..Arrgh…..no matter I set my last card face down and now I end my turn, do what you will," Marik said angered by his inability to truly catch his darker side off guard. However the edges of his lips curved into a smile as he thought of his face down, his final insurance. I No matter what he does, I can stop him, and then on my next turn destroy his last points. /I

"Planning for the future, Marik?" Yami Marik asked in a sarcastic tone as he drew a card from his deck. "I thought I told you this is the turn you lose. You had your chance and really gave it a good shot, it was just horribly insufficient. Now I activate my continuous trap card Sacrificial Blood Offering but first I have to discard my final card," Yami Marik announced showing Marik his hand which was only a single trap card and he then slid it into his graveyard. Suddenly two bloody hands rose from the floor and each grasped a surprised Gore Token. The hands dragged that writhing imps into the floor. Despite their attempts to claw at the ground they were dragged beneath the surface of the blood pool. "By sacrificing both my tokens I can draw two new cards, these will be the end of you Marik, for you shall behold a power that rivals that of the Egyptian Gods!" Yami Marik declared drawing two new cards. He slammed one of the cards face down, suddenly the blood walls of the mind began to pulsate, they grew dark and winds began to circulate the dark figure now smiling with glee.

"Rival….the Gods…..how can that be possible, you are bluffing…..there is…THERE IS NO power like that of the Gods. Besides……your actions have left you without a monster so you cannot sacrifice anything!" Marik tried to sound strong, but the ominous events that now surrounded him left him stuttering. A bolt of dark lighting arched across the sky and then redirected it self and impacted right in front of Marik causing him to jump backward to avoid it. When he looked up again his darker side was far less dark. The shadow that had adored his body now lay on the floor beneath his three cards on the field, all three now active the last also a continuous trap card. I What the hell is going on……how can he be this powerful?/I

Yami Marik had been uttering several lines of text in the ancient language a wild look on his face. "Behold my ultimate creature….SHOW YOURSELF MY DIVINE BEAST," Yami Marik ordered as his shadow rose up engulfing his three trap cards and exploding in a black fire pillar. The pillar began to take shape. Suddenly a card rose on Marik's side of the field.

"I won't allow you to win! I play my Sanctified Sacrifice which allows me to sacrifice my own monster to increase my life points by its attack. But that's not all, when Seth is sent to the graveyard its effect activates DESTROYING EVERY CARD ON THE FIELD! DIE DARK CREATURE, APOCALYPSO BLASTER!" Marik ordered, determination again in his face, edging out the fear that now hid behind his eyes. His great knight lifted its axe and broke it, sending out white and black shock waves that engulfed the field with blinding lights. The force destroyed Seth and the dark flamed creature disappeared in the light.

Marik smiled as he drew a card due Seth's last effect as his life points skyrocketed to 5200. I My favorite card……Neo Angelos….you have come through for me yet again…..with this I can defeat my darkness next turn. So much for his useless monster, light will always triumph over such darkness /I A hugely bright light still held its position on the field, alternating between white and dark colors. Victory seemed assured….until a voice crawled out.

"HAHAHHAHA, did you really think it was over. I TOLD YOU, YOU SHALL DIE!" a voice came out from within the blinding light. "The Light shall fall to the Darkness, it is inevitable. Allow me to show you how Light quakes when confronted with true DARKNESS!" the same voice screamed. Suddenly a solid column of fire split the light in half, and replacing it all with towering black flames. From the flames rose a dragon made of pure darkness, its wings made of the dark fire itself. Its mighty voice bellowed forth. Its long form snaked its way through the sky its head with its two red eyes looked down at a cowering Marik.

"That form……impossible….how could you…..I WON'T LOSE, I CAN'T LET YOU CONTINUE YOUR MADNESS!" Marik screamed unable to except his fate. His eyes looked wildly toward the sky where the creature readied its attack. His shaking suddenly stopped…..his eyes grew calm. He looked down at his Neo Angelos with sad, not scared eyes.

"Monster Number 3……as I said….. this is it," Yami Marik spoke as the wind whipped at his hair and shirt. The Millennium Eye on his forehead grew bright but, not with its normal yellow light, instead a dark fiery light pierced through his head. His eyes grew in size as he began to laugh manically. "GO MY CREATURE KILL HIM NOW, BURN HIM TO ASHES AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he screamed opening out his arms in joy as his massive dragon opened its mouth releasing a column of pure black fire directly above Marik. However, the young man did not flinch.

I Yugi…….you must succeed where I failed…..I know you can, because you saved me…/I Marik looked straight up at the oncoming flame and smiled gently to himself. The flame fell on him without mercy. The flames danced as a dark and sinister laugh echoed throughout the mind.

B END

New Cards Used

Marik Ishtar/B

Gil Gars: Dark Warrior

Warrior/Dark/ 4 Stars

Effect: This card is also treated as a Demon Type monster for all effects. This card in uneffected by your opponent's trap cards.

Atk: 1800 Def: 1200

Image: It pictures a dark and threatening creature. It stood on an ancient battle field, many skeletons lay at its feet. It held a massive sword across his shoulders.

Ritual Sacrifice to the Light

Trap

Effect: Discard every card in your hand to the graveyard. You can then special summon a Light attribute monster from your deck whose stars equal the number of cards you discarded. A monster summoned in his way cannot be destroyed or removed from the field until you next standby phase. If the monster is level five or higher you can double its effect until your next standby phase if applicable.

Image: A group of sorcerers stand in front of a bright circle of light as a pure Angelic being descends

Judgment of the Holy

Spell

Effect: Switch all none Light attribute monsters on the field to attack mode. Increase the attack of all Light monsters by 600.

Image: Archlord Zerato raises a glowing sword destroying a massive group of Archfiends with white lightening

Seth, God of Chaos

Angel, Dark 7 Stars

Airknight Partsath + Mephist the Infernal General

Effect: When this card attacks with an ATK higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, draw 1 card from your Deck and your opponent must discard one card from their hand. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard in battle or by the effect of an opponent's trap card destroy every card on the field, you can then draw 1 card.

2800/2100

Image: A great centaur-like creature clothed in Light and Dark Armor. He wields a massive axe whose top tapers to a sword-like point. It has a black halo which is surrounded in black lightning. Its face is determined. It stands in a black and white vortex.

Sanctified Charge

Instant Spell

Effect: Any damage done to the opponent during this turn's battle phase by Angel type monsters is added to your life points as well.

Image: A group of Angels rush with a raised banner out of A Sanctuary in the Sky.

Sanctified Sacrifice

Normal Trap

Effect: You can send one monster card on your side of the field to the graveyard to increase your life points by the attack or defense of the tributed monster. The monster is treated as if it was destroyed in battle by an opponent's monster for all effects and purposes.

Image: A smiling woman is tied down as guards ready her for a ritual sacrifice. She seems to be partaking in the event willingly

B Yami Marik Ishtar /B

Blood Jeriod

4 stars/ Dark/ Demon

Effect: When this monster is successfully normal, flipped, or specially summoned select one monster on the field and lower that monster's attack by 800. If this card is sent to the graveyard special summon a Gore Token (1000/1000 2 Star Dark Demon). This token can not be used as a tribute for a tribute summon for any monster but a Demon type. If this card is destroyed and sent to the grave yard by battle, remove this monster from your graveyard from play to decrease a monster's attack on your opponent's side of the field by 600.

1200/800

Image: A dark and disgusting creature made of entirely of blood. It is neither fully solid nor liquid. Its form is exactly like Dark Jeriod, except it is a deep and dark red

Ritual Sacrifice to the Darkness

Trap

Effect: Discard every card in your hand to the graveyard. You can then special summon a Dark Attribute monster from your deck whose stars equal the number of cards you discarded. A monster summoned in his way cannot be destroyed or removed from the field until you next standby phase. If the monster is level five or higher you can double its effect until your next standby phase if applicable

Image: A group of sorcerers stand in front of a fearsome circle of darkness as a pure Demonic being ascends

Silence of the Lambs

Quick-Play Spell

Effect: The effects of all monster cards that would be destroyed this turn are negated. Furthermore their effects cannot be activated from the graveyard for the remainder of the duel.

Image: A single pink Scapegoat token lying in bed asleep as a dark and shadowed man brings a knife to slit its throat

Blood Bath

Continuous Trap

Effect: Every time a Demon type monster is sent to the graveyard by an opponent's monster or card effect, special summon one Blood Token (1000/1000 2 Star Dark Demon) to your side of the field. These tokens cannot be used to tribute summon a monster other than a Demon type.

Image: A large pool of blood at the center of a battlefield. Several Gore Tokens lay in the blood as if they were in a spa, relaxing in the liquid.

Sacrificial Blood Offering

Continuous Trap

Effect: Discard one card from your hand to activate this card. Once per turn sacrifice as many Demon type monsters on your side of the field as you want. For each monster sacrificed in this way draw a card from your deck.

Image: A Gore Token stands ready, a blindfold on to jump into a burning flame, severl demons surround it jeering

Effect???????????

Attack????? Defense:?????

Image??????


End file.
